Stalkers and Midnight Walkers
by Lazy Watermellon
Summary: Bigby is horribly wounded from his scene in the ally, and is ordered by Swineheart to stay home and take it easy. But when he comes face to face with someone from his past things seem to get out of hand. Will Bigby even survive this roller coaster ride?
1. Chapter 1

"I mean it Bigby, one more stunt like that again and not even I can patch you up."

Tonight was the worst it had been in a long, long time. What went off as a goose chase lead to some horrible discovery's, some even Bigby didn't wish to know. Seemed like Crane was drowning in debt just trying to make his fantasy's of Snow come to life, to the point where he sucked the funds he gained dry. When he was suppose to be using them to keep peace in order and to patch up the Fables needs he blew it all for a good time.

He should of just been happy with the picture and hair he stole.

Now Bigby was laying on his cheep couch with buckshot shards in his torso and a healing shattered arm just trying to keep crane in their hands. Not to mention the silver bullet that left a nasty looking scar, something that didn't hurt this bad since the woodsmen cut him open and crammed stones in his gut. Everybody has a weakness, and silver was the Big Bad Wolfs kryptonite. Classic no? The bandaged Fable couldn't tell if Mary knew about this all along or just threw the dice and tried her luck, either way she seemed too cocky for her own good.

Now here he was, back in dump he called a home, sitting on a used and worn out couch, but it did its job providing comfort. Looking up Bigby saw Swineheart looking over some papers and writing things down, all the while looking over his body checking for anything out of the ordinary. The smile that crossed his prideful face told him everything he needed to know.

"Well your arm is making a incredible recovery, but should still be hard to move. In a hour or so it should just feel sore if you give it time to heal up." Leaning down he picked up a bowl full of blood, worn out bandages and bullet shards that were plucked from Bigbys body and poured it all in the trash.

Swineheart was a very noble Fable, took pride in everything he did and always manage to keep the pressure away. Even enough so to patch himself up with ease if he got any damage, man was a walking experiment. In the end he knew all there was to know about health, medicines and other herbs, enough to put witch magic and potions to shame. Whatever he said was law, if he told you to eat more greens and go out side to get fresh air, no one questioned it.

Now he was ordering the Big bad Wolf himself no to do anything brash, more so not to even leave the house.

"Listen, thanks doc for patching me up but incase the news hasn't gotten out a killer is on the loose. I'm not going to just sit here while more fables heads end up on the door step." Swineheart fixed his crimson colored tie, easily ignoring Bigbys excuses. "What then, you will just open up your wounds like last time and even then you have to go up against three Fables armed with silver. its best to rest up and get fully healed. Don't make me get the needles out Bigby."

Oh...the needles. The wounded Wolf grit his teeth at the memories, three needles is all it took to paralyze him from moving at all. Acupuncture was something to fear in Bigbys book.

While Swineheart and Bigby threw excuses at each other Snow sat in the background. Even after getting shot multiples times, hit with a Silver bullet and his arm snapped like the way it was she was amazed he was already rearing to go. Though, even Snow knew he had to tone it down on the recklessness. She wondered just how strong Bigby really was, the pale woman shuddered to think if they swopped places. Snow White knew she would be needing high treatment and drugged silly if all that damaged happened to her.

All Bigby would need is a bottle of whisky and a Huff n Puff and he's ready to go at it again.

"If I catch wind of you trying to chase after anyone or go after Mary I'll refuse to ever patching you up again." They both sighed when Bigby could be seen rolling the idea in his head. The situation was bad, Dee and Dum where injured pretty good thanks to flinging Dee and slamming Dum into a wall, but Mary wasn't even touched while he himself was a train wreck. As much as it boiled his blood he'd have to sit it out for a bit, to the bleachers he went.

"Doc how long would it be until I'm good." "Looking over your injuries and the rate of healing, not to mention if you do take it easy, no more then a day and a half." The hairy man let all the air from his lungs and leaned back, a full day and a half was going to feel like forever in a small dump like this.

Swineheart was packing up but looked at Bigby before walking over and handing him some cash. "I see you ignored my last advice, use this to order up some food, as much meat as you can. Of course you will have to pay me back, but I'm in no hurry. Mrs White its about time we give the sheriff the room he deserves." "Oh, right. Bigby." Leaning his head he saw Snow back in her stern working mode. Shoulders tense and holding herself high. "I will work and investigate some more, we know who the killer is now and ask Crane what he did with the last mirror shard. We will catch her Bigby just rest up and take it easy." "Be safe Snow." Smiling snow gave him a nod. "I will."

With that the two walked out of the messy house, when out side Snow gave a stern look at Swineheart but he already knew the question. "Just a white lie Mrs. Snow, I will always be there to patch up Wolf whenever he needs me, just a little threat to keep him from doing anything rash. Don't tell me you haven't lied or done what you can too to make him take it easy?" That put a smile on her rose colored lips.

More times then she cared to count.

It was quiet in Bigbys house, he could even hear the mice in the walls scampering off. He could hear the stomping and muttering of the room owners down the hall, and even hear the honking and beeping out in the streets, and the day had just started.

This was going to drive him mad.

getting up slowly he tried to be easy with his body and made his way to the restroom. Looking in the mirror his face was okay, but some blood from the working was smeared here and there, if he was to order food from some place he didn't want to look like he Just killed someone. Turning on the water he leaned down and let the crisp cold water embrace his hairy scarred face, the frigid jolt slightly waking him up. Taking a deep breath he grit his teeth, yup, ribs still felt like crap and his shoulder still sore. Even Bigby had to agree it had been a long time since he gotten smashed this bad.

Grabbing a towel and drying up he looked for the phone to order some thing to eat, eating out wasn't uncommon if the empty Chinese boxes littered about had any say. Bigby was feeling something new, orange chicken was nice but he needed more than that. Kicking things around he found the yellow book, it was a bit ruined and had a few stains but wasn't completely useless. Flipping through the pages for what seemed hours he settle on a nice little restaurant called the 'Ready To Go'. The name sucked but he remembered passing it a couple times when he had to go investigate, place smelt nice and seems like they deliver.

Grabbing the phone he called them up. "...Hello? What's your menu like...yeah can I get a number two and six to go...yeah I live in Fable Town at the Woodlands...yeah that one and room 24. I got it thanks."

hanging up he wondered just how fast they where going to be, but until then he popped open the smokes and lit up a Huff n Puff to ease the pain. Day and a half...

He wasn't going to make it.

Taking a long drag he sank low into the couch like he was deflaiting, soon losing himself in thought to everything that's happened. 'Why where there murders, did the two girls break the spell somehow or were in deep debt like Crane. Mary and the twins working for some man that wanted Crane so badly, there's beauty and her debt too.' Taking another huff he puffed out a big drag of smoke, the way the smoke dance when the fan hit it hypnotized him. Closing his eyes he zoned out even deeper, the bandaged man tried to think of some positive things at the moment. The deaths weren't all that great to think about let alone his failures.

'Snows still mad at me for it but hiring Greenleaf seemed like the best thing to do, now even toad and his family can finally get the glamour they need. Flycatcher will clean up the place and Crane will spill what he did with the glass shard. Mary, I don't know where you're hiding but we will find you.'

Bigbys eyes snapped open when there was hard knocking at the moldy door. Was it that time already? Looking in his hand the cancer stick was at its last puff. Getting up he flicked it out the cracked window and headed to the door. Setting the case on pause he needed something to eat and fast, the less drama he had at the moment the better

Too bad as soon as he opened the door his peace and quite would be smashed to bits.

Gripping the door handle he opened it up, a childish voice rang through his ears that made him grip the handle harder. The big bad Wolf looked down with wide eyes, watching the girl shuffled to get his food out of the bag. "Stupid Taxi's always think they own the streets, I swear! Here you are sir! That'll be twenty five dollars plus a nice little tiiiiii..."

Her voice drawled out and soon stopped as soon as she made eye connection, the food nearly dropping from her shaky hands. The world just seemed to shut up and the halls became silent, both shocked to see the other

"No. Freaking. WAY!"

"Red!?"


	2. Chapter 2

That's it, Bigby just about had enough with the surprises. If it wasn't the murders, if it wasn't the twists and turns in the down spiraling crime it was the person in front of him. There shouldn't BE any reason she was here, let alone trying to figure out HOW she was here was going to damage his mind.

In front of him was a little girl cut from the same Fable as him, Little Red Ridding Hood, but everyone just called her Red. It took him a second to figure out that it was her, the delivery girls choice of clothing had swapped from her original outfit from their world for what seemed a more urban look similar to the Mundie's.

Keeping her trade mark the girl was wearing a some what baggy red sleeveless hoodie, the outfit must have been custom made, since the hood on hoodies don't normally look that big, enough to cover the whole face. Taking a quick peek down his sharp eyes spotted short shorts that covered half oh her thighs, her long legs free to move around. Some bandages on the knees could be seen. Looking even further down convers seemed to be strapped to her feet, overall she looked like a regular free spirit teenage girl ready to hit the beach. Sunglasses and other accessory's littered the girls body too.

"WOOOOOW Wolf is that YOU!? I mean look at you, looking all manly and burly with those guns and scars, just LOOK at you!" She let off a big smile showing off her white shiny teeth and small gap between her top two teeth. Bigby felt weird, it had been more then a hundred years since he had someone smile that big at him. "So weird to see you look human, used to seeing you all evil and furry, well you're still evil and hairy but you know what I me-" "RED!" That seemed to zip her lip for a second, whatever happened to the shy timid girl he used to try to eat, it was only thanks to her scent he knew it really was Red.

"How'd you get here!" "By moped, what is it too you, you think I would walk all thi-" "You know what I mean, you didn't exactly make it last time I checked, and trust me I checked." "Glad you care so much, you going to let me in or what?" Before he could say something else she just wiggled past the Big Bad and walked right on in with a skip to her step.

No, no this wasn't happening.

Placing a hand on his forehead he brought it back, his fingers running through his hair. Deciding to take it one step at a time he closed the worn out door and slowly made his way to the bubbly girl. The food smelt wonderful but he pushed the food to the side and leaned on the wall, Swineheart said to take it easy but with this girl in front of him it was impossible at the moment. "WOW Wolf your place lo-" "Bigby." "What?" "Its Bigby." "Well Bigby, your place looks like crap, when was the last time you cleaned up this place?" "Not sure there was a last time."

Red smiled and patted him on the chest. The wounded Wolf grit his teeth as she smacked his wounds, but easily brushed it off. "Glad to see you still have some humor. Here lets get us some plates and I'll tell you what you want to know, but just you, I'm trying to keep a down low." The two opened the box of food and filled there plates, the food kicking all the other odors in the house away. Red taking the couch and Bigby taking the chair.

It was high time he got some answers. Scratching his hairy mug he wanted to start off easily, no need to get brash.

"I'll ask again nicely, how did you get here. Looking through the files I saw you didn't make it." She chewed the chicken in her mouth before speaking. "It was the damnest thing Bigby, I was on my trip to deliver some pies to granny when I accidently tripped over a rock while skipping. I watched in horror as my one and only basket tumbled and fell into the pond!" Bigby rolled his eyes "How tragic." "It WAS! Anyways I was about to go in and get it but then this water sprite came up out of nowhere with a silver basket asking if it was mine. I said no and then she brought back a gold basket. Well, losing my patience I kind of pushed her aside and jumped in to look after it since she wasn't helping me at all!" The older man rubbed his face hard, how did she not know if she waited she would have got her original basket back, everyone knew about that fable.

"Anyways when I jumped in I felt like a thousand pounds and sank like a rock, I sank and sank for so long that the next thing I know I was at the surface of the water under a bridge. Looking around I knew I wasn't home, I even jumped off the bridge and dived into the water to get back, but no luck." Bigby just stared at Red for what seemed ages. "Don't mess around with me Red I'm in no mood right now for games!" "Honest! It may seem far fetched but that's how it happened, I even jumped off the bridge so many times, but no luck. I think it was the Sprite, she did something to the water!"

Bigby thought back to Greenleaf, he knew witches and other magic users could be tricky and use all kinds of weird stuff, never even liked them much. A few questions rolled around in his head so he just named the ones that just came to mind. "How long have you been here?" "Thirty years!" "Thirty? How do you keep jobs outside of Fable Town?" "Oh that's easy I quit them after two years and move away, fresh start every now and then. I miss seeing my old friends but I don't age, be weird for ten years to go by and I'm still a shorty."

The Wolf was having a hard time with this. He was so used to hanging around Fabletown with everyone's hard edge and dramas, it was hard to finally see a Fable so bubbly and chirpy. Well a couple questions where left. "Why hide, why not be known and keep yourself in secret?" She seemed to loose her chirpy attitude, biting her lip she looked at Bigby. "I didn't want to hide at first, I was so happy to see all of you, really I was. But seeing how everything was running, all the Fables at each others throats and all the fighting, just wasn't me you know? Plus I don't need any glamour since I look like a teenage girl, so that saves money in my pocket."

This girl was smart, he couldn't help but agree with her reasons, even back at his home Red stayed away from people and other Fables. Hiding was her specialty, and the girl knew all the short cuts in every town, castle and woods to dodge other Fables.

The questions were knocked off, he didn't want to interrogate her too hard, she was giving him the answers he needed without fuss, unlike the other fables where he usually had to smack them around.

"I did try to see you though..."

This caught his ear, out of all the Fables she tried to find him? Scratching his rough mug again he looked at the urban girl with the messy chestnut colored hair, the small smile on her face back. "When I had made enough to buy a bike I tried to find you, I knew when I went into the forest you where gone so you HAD to be here. I heard you lived in the Woodlands but when I checked the room listing I didn't see your name."

Bigby put his callused hands in his face, the stupid name tag fell off again. How many times had he asked to get a real one now?

"You know, I DID try to eat you and your granny right, why see me out of all the fables, why not the woodsmen?" Bigby did his famous eyebrow raise when she kicked her feet on the couch, looking away the suspicious girl was twiddling with her fingers like it was the most important thing in the world. "I...didn't want to see you at first, I was actually scared you where lurking in this world too, for months i was so scared you where right over my shoulder and gobble me up." "Nothing stopping me from doing so now." he chuckled when she threw a bell pepper at him, her face as red as the tomato stuck in her gap. "But walking through Fable town I heard other fables talk about you, they where spitting on your name, saying you where a crappy sheriff, keeping other Fables from killing each other. And I was like, wow, Wolf protecting people! I was so shocked at the news!"

Protecting was a weird was for saying smacking around, sure he guessed beating Fables to a pulp and finishing bar fights was a way to protect them from killing each other.

"It was so magical I had to check it out for myself, and the way you saved that woman from the Woodsmen was so dreamy! It was like the story was switched! You where so nice to her too!" Red went into dream land, imagining if the woodsmen was after her and a big mighty Wolf came in to save the day.

Little did she know the Woodsmen was actually going to rob her of everything she had if it wasn't for Bigby.

This made him snap to attention, how did he not sense her!? Maybe he needed to ease up on the Huff n Puff. "You where there for that?" "yeah, up until she kissed you on the cheek I made my way out of Fable town as fast as I could." Bigby adjusted his worn out tie and coughed, he wouldn't say he didn't get the kiss, but Red didn't have to know that. Remembering she was now out of the picture damped the mood a bit for the healing man. He wouldn't tell Red that though, no sense in bringing her in this mess, the reason she didn't join in on Fabletown was because of stuff like this.

"Wait what where you doing in Fabletown anyways!?" "Errands." "This late at night?" "Come with the job." "Your job doesn't STAY open that late, let alone delivery's. Ready To Go closes at eight, that was way over eight." He gave her the sharp eyes, but easy upped when red bit her bottom lip and got shifty in the seat. She was hiding something but he let it go, scaring her would never get her to spill anything.

"WOAH! BIGBY WHAT HAPPENED!" "WHAT!?" Snapping out of it he saw long legs looking into the trash, her face puckered up and looking like she was about to upchuck all of her food. "Bigby you didn't actually EAT anyone did you!" "Calm down, I got in a fight yesterday and Swineheart patched me up this morning, just a scratch." "THATS just a scratch!? It looks like something out of a horror movie in here! Where were you hurt?" Red was panicking, it was nice to have someone care about his safety but she was blowing out his ear drums with all the yelling. Lighting a Huff n Puff he calmed down the nerves and drowned out the people and noises out side.

"I got shot in the chest and snapped my arm in half, its healing but if I just get some rest I should be fine." Plugging her nose she cringed at the blood, Swineheart really knows his stuff doesn't he. "Speaking of which I know out of the thirty years you have at least sustained a huge amount of injury, and going to the doctors is too risky, they would ask too many questions. How exactly did you get patched up?"

Red looked like she was going into deep thinking. Images of cars running her over and over again plagued her memories. "Weeeeeell I had a little help from a Fable whenever my legs got twisted backwards or my arm snap." "You really shouldn't sound so chirpy when you say that stuff." "Pish posh, don't act like you never showed off your scars before or bragged about your bar fights!" The hooded girl shrank in size when Bigby gave her his 100% attention.

"Just exactly how long HAVE you been watching me..." Her fingers fumbled again and her convers rubbed against each other under the heavy stare. "Nnnnot long."

What a shady answer.

taking a drag he huffed out the glob of smoke, soon to be carried away by the fan, the grimy smoke being wafted away out the window. The day just started and yet he already wished it to end, this kid was going to drive him nuts. All the while Red was looking back and forth from the gut bucket to the smoking man. He couldn't be left alone, and she was sure he was in bad condition, more then he let on. Looking around her bright big blue eyes scoped the place. It was dirty with trash and filthy laundry, small in size and not to mention the only resting furniture was a shabby looking couch.

She wasn't going to have it, clapping her hands together she made up her mind.

"That's it, you're going to my place!"

"What!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You mind saying that again?"

Bigby had lived a hard life, a very rough one at it, so playing games wasn't very strong in his book. His hard chocolate brown eyes watched as Red put a single finger on the wall. Taking one foot in front of the other the bubbly girl slowly made her way to the rugged older man. Her face one of that drifting off in dream land as her finger dragged. Amazing bright azure eyes that hid behind messy bangs darted right at the man. Little Reds finger gave one last hard wipe at the wall and flung it right in front of the wolfs face, her finger now coal black.

gross

"You expect me to leave you here in this dump!? The stuff in the bucket means you must have some pretty bad wounds, bad wounds that could get infected in a place like this!" Bigby just crammed his hands in his pockets, letting the ever shorter cancer stick roll in his mouth. "If 'you' don't mind, I don't mind this dump of a den, fits me. Besides you're making it sound worse then it really is Red, I'm fiIIIINE!"

She smacked him on the chest hard, the volts of pain shooting all around his hairy chest and into his spine. Gaining posture he took a deep breath, glaring at the little shit. This girl was pushing all the wrong buttons, he was trying to be patient and wait for her to burn out and leave. No luck so far.

"See Wolfy? You're in worse condition then you let on, I'm trying to do you a solid here." Bigby wasn't sure what he was looking at, the cute little girl he once ate was long gone, in front of him was a tense teen who looked down on him. She crammed her hands on her hoodie and was leaning on the dirty wall. "I know you're tough stuff but in your state you're not one for taking on some bad Fables. This place is molding and in pretty bad condition, even I can break in here and get you, just hear me out Big Boy?"

Once more she let loose the tension and playfully swayed her way towards him. Balling her little hands into fists she put them on her hips. The urban girls voice was honey sweet, one of caring. But Bigby knew better. Any wrong moves or biting back and she would slap a wound or sore spot.

"Come on big fella, I have a nice clean house." He grunted, flicking out a cig from the cart and spitting out the old one. "Like I said kid I don't care for clean places." Lifting her convers covered foot she placed it on the creaky chair, the shoe placed right between his unmentionables. "I have a shower that works just fine, lots of hot water to soak in. Fresh food you can chow on too, even got bacon." "Cute, but no."

Lighting the cheap Huff n Puff brand he felt something tug on his neck, looking down he raised a brow when she was adjusting his loose tie. Pulling up the knot the messy haired girl gave off a soft smile, her little gap present. "I got beer."

"...Midas Gold?"

"Crisp and untouched."

Leaning back in the aged chair he inhaled the stick between his fingers, only to blow out the thick toxic fog into the air. "You had me at bacon."

Like a bomb she leaped in the air and exploded, her exposing legs kicking in mid air and hands reaching out in joy. "SLEEP OVER!" Bigby chuckled, the rough looking man was just giving Red a hard time. A place away from this dump wasn't so bad, but he wanted to see how far he could push the energetic girl. A little pay back for slapping his wounds. Bigby was a lot of things. Crude, brash, blunt and ready to promise you a black eye and loosen your teeth if he had to. But he also liked to push button and play with his prey, old habits die hard.

The petite girl rambled about all the things they could do, her mouth running like a motor. How did she get like this, last time he saw her she was such a small frail girl, the mere sight of him made her run for the hills. Now she smacked his bad spots and easily walked into his bubble without even flinching.

Looking at the bag on the floor the wounded Fable scratched his face, a horrible habit he picked up on. "Don't you have work to get back too, they're probably going to throw a fuss." Red slid over to the bag and kicked it away, the delivery bag flung to the corner of his room already forgotten. "BAH, I was going to quit soon anyways, everyone's too depressing to deal with. Besides, I fi-now I got company and we have plans!" The stutter caught his ear, but let it slide and let the petite girl bath in the moment. It was so unreal to see a Fable with this much glee, the energy she was giving off out matched nearly all the Fables in Fabletown combined.

it was...refreshing.

If everyone acted the way she did he wouldn't NEED this crummy job.

On second thought if every fable acted like her Fabletown would crumble...

He was quickly yanked out of the day dreaming when his arm felt like it was going to dislocate. Red was tugging at his arm, trying to pull the burly man out of the chair. "Come ON Bigby I have so much to show you! We're going to have so much fun, oh the places we'll go!" Her long legs kicked with each step and her hood bouncing on her back, everything about this girl was so alive.

So much for resting...

Red blitzed out of the Woodlands, she didn't want to be seen by any of the Fables. Even putting her oversized hood up not to be seen on cameras. Bigby finally made it out of the building, his eyes assaulted by the morning sun, it was a little more of a greeting then he cared for. Pulling out another Huff n Puff he quickly lit it, the emotions and voices of people going by flanked his senses, if it wasn't for the cancer sticks dulling his senses the wolf would be driven mad.

Looking up he sighed, the sun may be shining bright but the clouds where looking ugly and coming in hot. Over two hundred years he still didn't know why he listened to the weather man. "Biiiiiigby! Come on!" Glancing his way from the sky to the ground he stopped in front of a decent sized Moped parked near the curb. The paint looked and smelled fresh like it just came out of the shop, the rust almost non existent and the oil slushing inside would make it purr quite nice. A little pink sticker was crudely slapped on that said 'Bad Bitch.'

Red sat on the electrical bike, her rump sat firmly on half the seat so Bigby had room to get on too. Her tan legs and arms glowed in the sun. Tilting her black shades down a bit she looked at Bigby with her sky blue eyes and revved the engine a couple of times, the bike roaring to go. "Giddy up."

Taking the worlds longest drag Bigby finally let out the smoke in his lungs, just staring at the girl as the smoke never seemed to end. Only to walk back towards the building without a word.

"OH come ON! I planned that and everything! Bigby please come back!" Turning he grimaced, his face looking its usual grumpy self. "Listen Red, you cant expect me to get on that thing, its not happening." "Don't knock it till you try it Wolf, now get over here where burning daylight!"

Bigby was looking back and forth from the building to the bike, deciding if this was worth it.

The things he'd do for a cold glass.

Walking over Bigby stretched his leg around, sitting down hard on the bike. The crimson colored bike itself lowered a bit under the grizzly mans weight, but still looked like it was ready to go. "I got to warn you Bigby, I put a lot of money into this baby, its actually costumed made so just hold on to me and don't fall off!" How fast was she thinking this thing could go? Placing and gripping her waist with his callused claw like hands he held on, only to jump when she fully revved the engine. He winced when she burned rubber, the skidding hurting his ear drum, but as soon as she let go of the break she blasted off. Bigby gipped her waist harder trying not to fly off the electrical bike. Was this thing even support to go this fast!?

Red was having the time of her life, every time she got on the electrical bike she never felt more alive from the rush, nothing a little bike back at home could give her. Putting the petal to the metal the little girl kicked up the speed even more, beside, delivery was her specialty. And she had a man to deliver.

And nothing would get in her way.

"RED! SHOULDNT WE SLOW DOWN!? THERES A RED LIGHT AHEAD!" Bigby did his best to reach the girl, but seemed like all fell down deaths ears when she was heading strait for the cluster of taxis and cars. Ramming right in the cracks she swerved right into all the tight spots and blitzed past them, Bigby watched in horror as they where heading strait for a cross road. Breaking out of the cluster Bigby looked to his left. His teeth clenching the cigarette in his jaw as he saw a semi truck a couple feet away from smashing them to bits. Red kicked the bike to the side and leaned, skidding right between the flurry of cars that were passing by and drove on against the current of cars. Bigby was jerking left and right as she drove against everything that broke the laws of driving. he was positive his neck would snap soon, why, WHY didn't he stay home in his dump of an apartment!

Red lights or yellow lights didn't mater, too her all lights were green.

Li'l Reds hoodie was flapping against her body as if something hard was trying to pull it off from the back. The wind pounded on her body as she swerved through all the cars and trucks that blurred past her and Bigby. If it wasn't for her shades her eyes would be horribly damaged and quickly dried out. Her navigational mind was not one to wrecked with, one stroll around the block was all it took for her to remember the whole layout. It was how she did things back at home, it was how she dodged the big bad wolf and other monsters for so long even when she ventured so close to their home.

leaning in she drove strait into another crowd of cars. While in the middle of the lot she looked to her left, a flurry of cars where homing in to cross and had no time to slow down! Left with little options she wanted to see how fast the bike could go, see how much she could push the speed demon to its limits.

She was going to press it!

"HOOOLD OOON!" She could feel Bigbys strong hands dig into her sides, his grip squeezing her ribs. But she ignored it and leaned in only to jerked her hands forward to the max. With moving her thumb to the far side she clicked a button that was built in. The revving grew ever louder like it was about to explode. Red was having trouble just trying to stay on to her own bike at the speed she was going.

Bigby wasn't fairing any better. He closed his eyes and ducking so his rough face was stuffed in her hood, keeping his eyes open would stinging and the wind smashing on his face was over bearing. The man tensed up and gripped hard with his legs on the bike and arms around the girl.

The Mundys car windows cracked as she blazed past them, and leaving a harsh skid mark in her wake. Red easily dodging the vehicles driving on the other side, the only problem was she didn't know how to slow down. Only went faster down the road with no signs of stopping. A Mundy leaned out side of her car window, looking at the now disappearing bike that dodged the flurry of cars. And just like that, they where out of sight in seconds.

It would be a while until she leaned to let go of the button.

Coming to a slow and ragged stop the bike let out a nice little hiss, as if letting out a satisfied sigh. Reds arms where all wobbly and shaky. Reds body was falling back into Bigbys embrace, her little high draining fast. She looked up and giggled into her hands, his hair was standing up and a complete mess, and his face looked like he was glad to just be alive. But she was sure she looked far worse. "So that's what that button does..." Who knew technology and magic fused so well together. "Hey, Red." "Ya Bigz?" "Where can I buy one of these?" She burst out laughing and got even more comfortable on his chest. "Sorry but I don't think you could handle these bad boys." "Is that a challenge." "You know I could easily smoke you in a race!"

Taking the keys out of the ignition she hopped off only to wince. Reds slender fingers gripped her puffy tomato red hoodie and frowned at her sides. The grip markings from Bigbys hands left purple bruises, didn't he know she bruised like a banana?

He gave a quick glance at the girl, her waist was slender but healthy, he was a little surprised when her tummy was as tan as her legs. Waving it off before he thought is other places were tan too he spoke up. "Sorry about that, just didn't want to fall off and die." He too got off the bike and quickly lit a cig, anything too calm his nerves from the episode he just had. While on that speed demon he saw his life flash before his eyes.

He gave a quick scan, looking at the Complex before him, it was quite big. Definitely better than anything the Woodlands could give. Its painting was new and held itself together well, flowers littered the out line giving it a more lively look. Nothing too much to boast about but it did its job.

Red and Bigby walked inside and made there way to her room, Bigby in pursuit ready to just relax on the first piece of furniture he spotted. Red found and unlocked the door, her giddiness coming back ten fold. When Red opened the door the bombastic girl grabbed his callused hand, pushing him inside.

"Welcome to my home!"


End file.
